1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed. In particular, display apparatuses such as television (TVs), personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablet PCs, mobile phones, and MP3 players are widely used to such an extent that they can be found in most households.
In order to meet consumer demands for new functions and new forms of displays, an effort to develop new forms of displays is ongoing. One of the results of this effort is a next generation display apparatus in the form of a flexible display apparatus.
The flexible apparatus refers to a display apparatus that may be deformed into different shapes and configurations.
The flexible apparatus may be deformed by a force that is applied by a user, and thus may be used for various purposes. For instance, the flexible apparatus may be deformed to function as a mobile phone, tablet PC, electronic album, personal digital assistant (PDA), and MP3 player.
The flexible apparatus has flexibility unlike existing apparatuses. Therefore, there is a need for a method for using the flexibility in various ways.